Here Goes Nothing
by lexiwhitlock302
Summary: Four children embark on a journey of a life time at Hogwarts, little do they what will unveil it self behind the castle walls, where the truth is revealed not only to them but to there unsuspecting parents. AU SNILLY, as well as own characters.
1. Meeting

_**Hey guys its me , lexi I thought about writing something to do with the harry potter universe so this is what came to mine . First harry potter fanfiction so please enjoy :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

As the train came into view on platform 9 3/4 ,5 children , one male four females , say good bye to there family's and get onto the train into the unknown.

A girl small in height sat down in a empty compartment of the train and took out the sun newspaper. She heard the compartments door beginning to a boy and 2 girls about to walk in.

The boy nervously asked " could we sit here all the other compartments are full"

As that being said the girls that were behind him pushed him in and took a set whilst smiling at the girl with her magazine now placed to the side of her .

" I'm Frederick Dingle by the way " he said as he sat down and held his hand out toward the girl

" I'm Ella-May de Luca but you can call me Ella " she said taking his hand In to hers . Shaking it slightly .

" as long as you call me freddy then " he said with a small smile. He must be shy Ella thought to herself

" I'm Alice Moore and this is Alexandra McGuvin our fathers work together " said the girl this little brown hair with tanned skin.

" Don't call me Alexandra, Alice now ,any to,see its just Alex ok?" Said the girl with blacky brown hair with bright blue like looking into the Mediterranean Sea.

Alice rolled her eyes " yes sorry this is ALEX " then all of a sudden the girl in question burst out laughing .

" me names Alex , pleasure to meet ya love" she said as she smiled a crooked smiles my way and held her hand and just to get it slapped away by Alice.

" don't mind her she's a little crazy around new people" and just as Ella was about to reply a knock came from the door as another girl walked in and looked and Alex . Expecting something in response.

Nothing came.

" Alex have you got your piece of parchment your mother left on the kitchen table. Hmmmmm" the girl said with a raised eyebrow .

Alex quickly patted herself down and her eyes went huge. as if she was a deer court in headlights.

" no was it Important Laura" she asked shakily

Laura went over to Alex and lifted her up a d turned her around. In her back pocket was a piece of paper like substance . Which I'm guessing is 'parchment'

" how stupid can you be . Seriously! " she took the piece of paper and put Alex back on the seat and said whilst walking ok

" it's for my father anyway , see you at the sorting ally" she smiled and walked off.

" who was that " Ella asked in confusion

"Ohhhhhh that's my older cousin Laura , yeah she's a second year Slytherin now. Her dad works here" she said as she got confutable again

" so where do you all come from . I'm from Dorset " said Frederick Ashe look towards Alice for an answer .

" Me and Alex are from rye, that's a little town in Sussex" she said gesturing towards Alex as she pulled out some sweet.

"BON BONS" Alex shouted as Alice gave her one to "Calm her down" and faced Ella.

" I'm from south east London and I'm kinda new to the wizarding world"Ella said quietly

" really your a muggle born " Alex said like a fish out of water . With that Alice whacked her around the back of the head

"What you say"

"Sorry"

"That's better." She said looking at Alex like a mother would after there child has just got told off by them.

" I'm a what."

"Muggle born is a Term used by wizards to describe wizards that have not got magical parents. For instant I'm a half blood. My mother was a muggle , my father a wizard."

" so am I" said Alice

" I'm a half blood too." Alex said looking up from Beneath her hair that has been pushed into her face.

" does it really matter what ' blood types' people are"

"No" Frederick said as he looked at Ella with sad eyes .

" depends on who you are really"

"ALEX"

" relax ally , Ella people in this world think there high and mighty because there a ' pure blood' meaning not one muggle has ever ' shack it up' with them as there consider ' thilthy creatures' but don't listen to them kinds of people because there not worthy to look at you let alone say that kind of thing towards you"

Alice look at Alex with amazement that what she just said was not totally rubbish

" we'll done Alex your getting there when it comes to trying to say nice things"

And with that Alex got her head patted and Frederick looked at the two girl as if they grew another head a piece!

" what house do you think your going to be in? Anyone?" Frederick said to try and Change the atmosphere.

" maybe Ravenclaw as i love books " Alice said dreamily

" I'm Eva going to be a Slytherin like my dad and his family or a Gryffindor like my mom " Alex replied looking confident

" we'll from what I have read in Hogwarts a history is that I might be I. Hufflepuff " said Ella

" I don't really care as long as its not Slytherin " Frederick said as If he had smelt something really bad

" hey hey hey ... What's wrong with Slytherin . There some nice people in there and I might be placed into there!" Alex said as she was holding her ground

" well you don't seem bad , I'm just saying that I have heard from my older cousins that there head of house is meant to be very mean ! He only gives points to Slytherins and he favours his house and a couple that are not but I think there just family" replied Frederick. Whilst he was speaking Alice and Alex where giggling .

" why are you laughing " he said clearly getting annoyed

" don't worry your see" Alice said whilst looking at Alex. Something was going on between them that only they new about! Ella concluded to herself .

Just as they where explaining what quiditch was to Ella . The Laura girl came in, in her uniform and said to everyone

" if I were you lot I would get change now as we're only around 10 minutes away from Hogwarts " and with that she left.

" freddy go to the toilets and get changed and we will get changed In Here" Ella said with a small smile .

" ok be right back" he walked out with a small bag

" how are we going to do this" Ella asked with a blush that we evident on her face.

" ohhhhhh Alice you know that speed your mum use to use to change us when we went swimming , you know how to cast it better than I do use it on me" Alex said with a smile of triumph . And she said that Alex was dressed in neat robes with the Hogwarts logo on them.

" would you like me to do that for you Ella" she said with a smile

" sure" Ella mumbled and looked down at her clothes . As she looked up she could see Alice (now dressed) and Alex looking at her weirdly

"Magic " was all she said

The train came to a stop as freddy walked through the compartments door and grab his stuff.

" you ready for fun people " he said and smiled at everyone before walking out.

Ella walked of the train after Alice got of and Alex 'jumped' off.

"Firs' yea's over here. Firs' yea's" said a giant man

" hello my names hagrid and I'm going to take you up to the castle by the boats" he said excitedly

" yes ... Come on Alice it's going. To be fun" Alex said as Alice stood to the back of the line

" don't like water" freddy asked

" no just the boats make her sick" Alex replied as she tried to Get Alice into a boat. Ella got In before them and tried to soothe Alice . Freddy jumped into the boat and then it was off.

As them came under a bridge . The children could see a huge castle and stared in aw at it until they hit the docks .

" follow me up to the main hall so I can give you to Professor McGonagall so you can get sorted ."

As they walked there way up a stair case a older lady stood at the top in a gree dress with a warm smile on Her face.

" Hello I'm professor McGonagall Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

And with that the children walked into the unknown.

_**Hey hope you liked it ! So review if you think I should continue and tells what you think !**_

_**Love lexi xx**_


	2. Sorting hat

_**Hey guys its me , lexi I thought about w riting something to do with the harry p o tter universe so this is what came to mi ne . second chapter hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter bu t I own All the people you may have boo t herd of! _**

As the group of students walked through the great halls doors , all eyes where E va on the magically enchanted roof o te achers table at the front . Ella w al ke d nervously behind of Alex and Alic e w hilst Freddy was at her side. He gav e h e r a look of encouragement as they m ad e i t to the front of the hall .

there was an old looking man with a brig ht white Beard making his way from the t eachers table to behind a lectern .He st art speaking to everyone in the hall. 

"I have a few start of term notices I wi sh to announce. The first years please n ote that the dark forest is strictly f or bidden to all students. Also, our ca r eta ker, Mr. Filch"

he points his arm into the direction of a ragged old man with a cat with red eye s looking evilly at the first years at t he front of the hall

"has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side i s out of bounds to everyone who does no t wish to die a most painful death. Tha n k you."

With that being said professor McGonagal l with a rollout parchment in hand

"When I call your name, you will come fo rth, I shall place the sorting hat on y o ur head, and you will be sorted into y ou r houses. Marisa Pomple"

A tiny girl makes her way up to the seat and sits whilst the professor placed th e hat on her head. Ella, Alex,freddy an d Alice looked on in amazement as her s o r ting lasted about a minute and a hal f be fore shouting."RAVENCLAW"

After a few people were sorted professor McGonagall said

" Ella-may du Luca"

Ella was nervous as she walked up to the Podium where the stool was and took a s eat.

" _hmmm_ " the hat whispered in her ear

" _great mind I see . Yes. A lot of intelle ct with... Yes , loyalty arr yes I know where to put you_. HUFFLEPUFF!" The hall cheered as The h at was taken of her head and then Ella j umped of the seat and walked/ran to th e hufflepuff sending an encouraging loo k t owards the rest of her friends that s he made on the train.

"Alice Moore" Alice smiled at Alex and s he walked up and got onto the seat with the hat on her had for just a moment be f ore it shouted out

"RAVENCLAW" the hall once again cheered for her as she did the same as what Ella did but going to the ravenclaws table.

"Alexandra McGuvin" Alex smirked at Fred erick on her way up to the sorting hat. As she sat down.

The sorting hat was on her head for awhi le but after a minute it concluded and s houted " GRYFFINDOR" and with that sai d she swaggered to the Gryffindors tabl e a nd sat next to two boys.

" hi I'm Johnny"

"Hi I'm kacey"

" hiya me names Alex , not Alexandra "

" good to know" came from a boy sitting opposite them

" hiya I'm klaus " he said with a toothy grin

and with that they started all laughing together .

There going to be good friends! Frederic k concluded as he's name was being call e d.

With the sorting hat placed upon his hat the hat whisperd into his ear

_" hmm your not sly enough for slythrin , or brave like a lion , but your very sm art as well as loyal somewhere to pu hm mm with your friend or your possib le cr ush hmmmm difficult very difficult I kno w ..._ HUFFLEPUFF "

Freddy jumped of the stool as the hat wa s taken of his head and went to sit nex t to his newly appointed friend , Ella. 

She giggled asa he sat next to her and s miled a small smile as he blushed uncon t rollably .

The headmaster stood up behind the teach ers table and said

"Welcome! Everyone, Welcome to a new yea r at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banq u et, I would like to say a few words. A nd here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Odd me nt ! Tweak! Thank you now enjoy your mea l!"

And with that lots on food appeared on t he tables. The four children didn't not e st that several adults from the teach e rs table where looking at the with lon gi ng that one of them might be there ow n Child !

_**Hope y'all liked it . Read and review li ke always people ㈴3**_

_**Love Alex **_


	3. Potions

_**Hey guys its me , lexi I thought about writing something to do with the harry potter universe so this is what came to mind . third chapter hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter bu t I own All the people you may have not have herd of!_**

As the children filled out the hall to their dormitories some of the professors bided goodnight to everyone and walked to there privet quarters. All except seven, they were shooting professor Dumbledore the sink eye.  
"I think it's best to take this into my office", Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, that would be best professor", said professor McGonagall  
The group all went up onto the large office, where next to a desk was a Phoenix sitting on a ledge.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?", professor McGonagall asked, as herself and a lady sat in two chairs whilst the rest of the men stood. Dumbledor made his way around to sit down at his desk .  
"why don't you ask the minevra", Albus replayed as he gently hand gestured his way to the rest of the room.  
"Why the heck is there a girl that looks like me down there?", asked a man of average hight, black long curly hair with a black messy beard to match.  
"Sirius, I honestly do not know", said McGonagall  
"Yeah, well, same goes for us", said another man, this man had a simple frame of glasses on his face, jet black short hair with deep blue eyes.  
"Oh hush up James, you knew this life style would leave you like this!", said a woman with bright long gingery/red hair clearly annoyed.  
"That's enough", said a man who looked like he has had better days, sleepless eyes with scars running across his face to the back of his neck, sandy brown hair and with eyes to match.

"You all know why this had to be done, you all were not able take care of a child! So know you found out, do you want to be in the child's life? That would just mess another persons family. So the best option is to .BE!", A man in all black said, hair black as the might sly with eyes similar.  
"We didn't ask for your opinion Snivellus", said Sirius spitefully.  
"ENOUGH!", Dumbledore commanded, "if you can't all act your age, then I will not tell you what you desire to know! Now is everybody ready to listen?...Good. Now I know what this must look like but can't it wait until everyone's settled. It's Friday night, I suggest that we all have a good nights sleep, before we dive into this information besides the children have only just got here, give them time!", He ordered.

With that Dumbledore stood back up and opened the door for the group with a face that said 'don't disobey me!'  
The group of professors made there way down the corridor as Minerva said goodnight, Severus, James, lily, Remus and Sirius where all having a stare down.  
"What happened is all I would like to know?", James asked with his hands up in surrender  
"Well you should keep an eye on whom you all sleep with shouldn't you?!" Lily said as she stood in front of Severus whilst he was hugging to shield her away from the 'riff raff'  
"Charming", Remus muttered under his breath and then bidded the group goodnight to try and figure what had happened in the past.  
"I suggest we go to bed now and you two should think of what you don't have and you will be quite surprised what the outcome at the end will be!" And with that Lily and Severus made there way to there quarters .  
"What do we do James?" Sirius asked seriously!  
"I Honestly don't know Siri. I don't know. All I know is that there's a girl in there that looks like me and another girl that looks like you but how? I don't remember sleeping with anyone but Lucy then. And even then we were safe until we broke up!"  
"Right lets go to sleep and get settled in. Besides you have them for defence tomorrow afternoon. After there flying with me", as Sirius said that with a small smile on his face as he couldn't wait to see if the child was like he's was at that age and the other was like James was !  
"Yeah but Snivellus have them in the morning. DOUBLE. How unfair !" Sirius said as the smile was wiped from his face with the mention of the' greasy git'  
"Totally", with that they both parted and wished each other goodnight and would see what tomorrow would bring!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ella woke up in a Haste. She quickly jumped out of her bed. Grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She made a mad dash then when she was meant to be potions dabble. She thought 'how horrible', She was never good at anything when it came to Muggle chemistry. So she would doubt that should be any good at potion making. But she was looking forward to seeing her friends she made on the train as they were all together in this lesson as well as flying.

As she approached the dark, Glowingly dungeons, she spotted Freddy nervously waiting by the door. he looked up at her and smiled as she approached him. Alex and Alice rushed up to them and shouted.  
"GROUP HUG", as Alex jumped onto Freedy's back as Alice hugged Ella, Ella returned the hug and was about to hug Alex when the door to the Potion room opened.  
"Show time", Alex said as she smirked towards Alice and walked into the room with Alice in tow.

As Ella walk in she looked on in wonder as she could see a shimmering cauldron at the front of the room and then she suddenly became nervous.  
What if she set a cauldron alight? What if she could not make a suitable wizarding world compound? She was pulled out of her inter monologue by Freddy pulling her into a seat next to him on a bench made for two.  
Alex and Alice were at the back of the classroom sitting in seats next to each other. The 3 boys from last night looked at her as she pointed to a bench in front of her for the to take a seat in.

As they sat down professor Snape walked in with his robs bellowing as he made his was up to the front of the classroom. Some of the students cowered in fair no doubt from what they have heard about him from others.  
He turned looking over at his class that this year he would terrorise, he saw a few faces that could match of children that parents were at Hogwarts with him. But also his dear niece and her friend. He told her years ago that he would no be judge on her father as he despised him but not her. She was a lovely child, who loved potions much like her friend . He thought its best to begin on teaching these dunderheads.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach".  
The class looked on in either amazement and wonder or as if they were facing the devil himself.

"Could anyone tell me What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? ... Let's try again. Class, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?...last question and if no one can answer it you get a roll and a half on all the properties now, what is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane? No one knows? a shame more homework for you" as soon as he said that Alex's hand went up and the class gasped in amazement  
"Miss McGuvin", he said as he look at her with a raised eyebrow and arm raised for her to continue  
"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite", as she finished the class looked at her like they were fish out of water but professor Snape looked on at her as he would any other child but Alex could tall by the way his mouth slightly lifted up he was proud and his eyes told her so just before he stated talking again Freddy whispered to Ella ,  
"She's going to lose Gryffindor a lot of points and she's only been in once class!",  
Snape caught him talked and said, "10 points from Hufflepuff for you class mates attention loss, as well as that aren't you all going to write down what miss McGuvin has said because as know one else bothered to answer with the correct answers!", And with that the class passed with points being loss buy everyone but slythrin and just as he was going to dismiss the class he said, "Miss, McGuvin stay behind after class".  
"Busted", Freddy whispered to Alex and Alice as he was packing up. The class left as Alex stayed.  
As Freddy, Ella and Alice walked out Freddy said, "looks like Snapes going to give her detention then huh", he said with a smile on his face as they waited for said person  
Alice look at him like with a Cheshire cat smile as she said  
"why would he give detention to his niece ? Huh?", and that shut Freddy up as he was gaping at her .  
"She's his what?", He asked like a mad man.  
"I'm his niece", Alex said as she walked out of the classroom with a smirk on her face  
"What he want?", Alice asked nonchalantly.  
"He gave me some house points and he asked how I was doing, why?", she replied as they began walking to the great Hall.  
"He doesn't give points to Griffindors", Freddie said and he looked at her with complete amazement  
"yes he does but he doesn't do it in front of anyone", Alex said as he showed them the note she had to give to professor McGonagall

25 points to Gryffindor for compete knowledge on first years potion  
professor Severus Snape

"Wow I thought he was a mean person", Ella said as they made there way to the archway of the great hall doors  
"Ohh he is if he doesn't like you or your a dunderhead", Alex responded and with that they made there ways to there house tables and settled down for lunch and to see what the rest of the days classes had in-store for them.

_**the main children Characters are based of people I know!**_


	4. Flying

_**Hey guys its me , lexi I thought about writing something to do with the harry potter universe so this is what came to mind . fourth chapter hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter bu t I own All the people you may have not have herd of!_**

As the gang made. There way to the quiditch pitch , Ella wondered if she would make for a fool out of herself as she has never flew before, and it seemed to look scary and dangerous.  
" it's really fun , once you get the hang of it but I do t like the game quiditch I just like flying" freddy said with a smile aimed at Ella.  
" we'll I think quiditch is amazing , I feel when I'm up there no one can tell me what to do or how to catch a ball or save it, I just think it's freedom" Alex said with a dreamily look in her eyes as she got dragged to the quiditch pitch by her friends.  
" we'll is it really dangerous" Ella asked looking at her hands  
" well no,not if your carful and well trained the. No, but to a newbie like yourself , then yes because it's a new experience and your nerves kick in and you might fall Occasionally but it's like a muggles bike , you keep trying until your able to ride," Alice said as she smiled at Ella Encouragingly.  
As they made there way to the middle of the quiditch pitch a man with shaggy black hair, stood with one foot on a brown chest on the floor whilst holding a broom stick in another.

"Hello class I am professor black, And I am your flying instructor, Today will be going over the basics of how to fly broom as well as some basics and quiditch, Now could everyone grab a broomstick and put it on the floor to the left side of their body,and then I want you to say UP"  
As Prof Black finished His sentence, the broomstick went straight Into young Alex's hand As Ella, Freddie and Alice looked on in wonder  
"Show off" Alice says as she giggled towards Alex she knew full well that was going to happen Alex was an exceptional flyer as well as being a bit of a showoff when it came to quiditch Like herself, She preferred to be bit more chaser Where is Alex and loved to be a seeker or keeper.  
"Now I want you to mount your broomstick, hover for a moment and then come back down with your feet on the ground on my whistle," once Professor Black blew his whistle, a young male hufflepuff's broomstick when off out of control, his broomstick hitting the stands as he grew more out of control, until the boy fell onto the pitch landing on his arm funnily.  
Professor black ran to student in question bent down grabbed the students handing gently in his own and tsked

" look's broke " he told the student , helping him up he walked with him towards the exit and told the students  
"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take this young man to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. "  
And a minute later,around 25 students were on the quiditch pitch on there own, the hufflepuffs looked distort unable to k ow what to do, the ravenclaws looked on at each other worriedly as some begin to make a quiz on what they had just learnt which wasn't much, the slythrins look almost happy as they just sat there doing nothing and lastly the Gryffindors sat and relaxed on the ground.

Alex jumped up and was about to mount her broom when one of the boys that she made friends with from the feast, kacey said  
" but professor black said he would expel us if he finds us ridding a broom"  
Alex looked at him like he had grown a second head,  
" relax kac, I'm only going to play tag on the broom, HEY ALLY WANNA PLAY TAG" Alex shouted from kacey the towards Alice ,  
"Sure" was all Alice said before she mounted her broom,  
" anyone wanna join?" Alex said to the group  
" I will " said a boy from slythrin  
"Names Damon"  
" nice to make your Acquaintance, right the rules of the game is simple, if your it you have to touch the players broom so they are them it and so on and so four BUT there's a twist in the way we play it , we have a snitch like ball that's flying around and if you catch the ball your 'home' and you can't be Cought" Alex said as she shouted  
" ALICE IS IT" a little ball floated out of her cloak pocket and flew away and Alex chased after it!

And with that Alice was flying towards Damon to catch him,  
The game went on for around 10 Minites till Alice was chasing after Alex whilst Alex was chasing after the snitch like home ball the ball went into a loop as and so did Alex, Alice stopped as she saw a teacher aprocheing. But Alex was Determined to catch that ball, finally she made a Lunge for the small ball, catching it whilst twirling halfway around her broomstick she held the ball between two fingers, when she saw who was shouting her name she looked down at her head of house  
"Uh oh" and with that she made her way to the ground

" follow me mis McGuvin, the rest of you make your way to your dormitories before your next class starts," and once Professor McGonagall turned around everyone was departing towards there dormitories.  
Professor McGonagall lead Alex towards the defence Against the dark arts room  
As the professor poked her head in she asked the teacher,  
"Excuse me, Professor Potter , could I borrow Wood for a moment"  
Wood? Alex wondered why she asked for a boy and she couldn't punish her, herself!  
"Certainly professor" Professor Potter said as he kept an eye on Alex, Weird Alex thought!  
" McGuvin this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."  
Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.  
"Are you serious, Professor?"  
"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply.  
"The girls a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, McGuvin?"  
Alex shook her head silently. SHe didn't have a clue what was going on, but she didn't seem to be being expelled, and there was no way she was going to make the kid expel her!  
"SHe caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood.  
"Didn't even scratch herself. George Weasley couldn't have done it."  
Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.  
"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, McGuvin?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yeah" alex said excitedly  
"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,"  
Professor McGonagall explained.  
"SHe's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Alex and staring at him.  
"Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand and one or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."  
" I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks"  
" uncles house one last year" Alex asked confusedly  
" professor Snapes your uncle? Oh my , when we win the look on his face when you catch the snitch instead of his house's seeker, I can smell the house cup now!" Wood said Enthusiastically  
Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Alex  
"I want to hear you're training hard, McGuvin, or I may change my mind about punishing you."  
Then she suddenly smiled

As wood waled into his classroom he shouted  
" GRYFFNDOR WILL WIN THE HOUSE CUP NOW!" And everyone was smiling except the slythrins, as the class began to pack up to go to there next class.  
Alex was walking towards her next class when she realise she had it with professor potter. And walked back to where she just was.  
"Hello Alex , I think a congratulation is In order" he said with a smile on his face  
"Thank you sir, but to be honest I really didn't have a clue what I did to impress McGonagall ,sir me and my friend Alice where playing our own version of tag with a small snitch like ball as home base" she said as she blushed and sat down whilst the children filled the seat as the beginning of class was near.

All the time professor Potter was smiling as he just realise that his possible daughter might have made it as the youngest seeker in about a century!

_**Hey if you like my story then please leave a comment, and what do you think will happen next?**_

_**also the made up Characters personality are based on people I know!**_


	5. Quack!

_**Hey guys its me , lexi I thought about writing something to do with the harry potter universe so this is what came to mind .Fifth chapter hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I own All the people you may have not have herd of!_**

As Alice was walking towards her next class she bumped into a person and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going", Alice quickly muttered out, as Alice raised her head to see that it was a third year slythrin boy, that bumped into her. Obnoxious brat she thought.

"It's ok...Here let me help you up", he said as he extended his hand towards Alice.

"Why are you being so nice to me?", Alice asked as he helped her up.

"Well it's not everyday I see a pretty girl willing to talk to me, even tho I did push her over by accident", he said as he smiled into her eyes.

"And here I thought slythrin's are meant to be really mean", she said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Markus", he said to a now confused Alice.

"What?", she asked.

"My names Markus, Markus Copperfield. You are?", he said holding out his hand.

"Not interested", Alice said as she carried on walking to defence.

"I'll see ya around Gorgeous", Markus shouted to her from the end of one corridor. Several students turned and looked at them.

Alice hurried down the corridor as she walked to the entrance to defence, she saw Ella and Freddie waiting out side whilst all the class was walking in.

"There you are", Freddie said as he turned and smiled at Alice.

"We thought we would wait for you as we didn't no where your common room was", Ella said as she gestured for all of them to enter.

As Alice walked in she saw Alex sitting there all quiet. Hmm, odd she thought.

As she was making her way over to Alex, professor Potter announce with a smile, "I want you all to sit with your houses for today's lesson".

Ella led Freddie over to a desk for them to share.

A boy from Gryffindor that was with Alex at the feast came and took a seat next to her.

Alice looked longingly towards Alex and held her arms out.

"Alex", Alice said with a mischievous look on her face, "_near... far..._.", she said edging on Alex to continue.

"Ohh" Alex said as she stood up and extended her arms outwards towards Alice, "_wherever you are, I believe that ,The heart does go on_" she said and flicked her wrist for Alice to continue.

"_Once more..., you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on..._", Alice sang as she made her way to Alex slowly but gracefully.

As both made it together Alex grabbed Alice's wand and drummed on the table 8 times for effect

Dun, dun, dun, dun ,dun , dun ,dun ,dun and with that they started to sing together

_"You're here,_

_There's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that,_

_My heart will go on,_

_Well stay_

_Forever this way,_

_You are safe in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on"._

And with that the class burst into applause, even professor potter clapped very amused.

"Thank you ladies. Nothing gets ride of first day of school nerves like a nice song, 10 points to each of your houses for pure entertainment reasons, so on with the lesson shall we!", professor potter said.

Throughout the lesson the class learned various first year spells, and some even tried to show off!

As Alice shouted towards Alex, "Ducklifors", and little old Alex didn't see this coming and as a result ended up on the floor on the form of a duck.

"Quack! Quack quack!", the transformed Alex squeaked.

"Alright children that's enough for the day, grab your textbooks and leave whilst I sort this out", professor potter said as the class made their getaway.

"We will wait for you out side", Freddie said as Ella dragged Freddie by his arm of this cloak.

"How did you do that spell", professor potter said with a small smile on his face.

"My **FRIENDS** Uncle did it to **HER** when she broke on of his rules" Alice said as he eyes casted down towards Alex as she emphasised particular words.

"Quack quack", the duck formally know as Alex quacked quietly.

"So I take it, it was this girl here", professor potter said with a chuckled before turning Alex back to normal.

"HEY", Alex shouted, "it wasn't my thought I got Caught and you didn't " Alex said towards Alice.

"Well I will give you 10 point Alice for yet again pure amusement and excellent knowledge" , professor potter said.

"Thanks professor potter for the points but I have got to get to dinner or otherwise I shall be late", Alice said as she smiled at him and dragged Alex out the room.

"Hurry up there CHOCOLATE PUDDING", Alex screech when the door closed and left professor potter sitting on his desk softly chuckling.

"Hurry up guys, lets take a short cut", Freddie said as he walked down a hallway where peeves was lurking.

"Itty bitty first years", Peeves said as he came out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh it's a ghost", Freddie shouted as he look on mortified.

"Go away peeves or ill get my uncle to set the bloody Barron on you", Alex said with determination

"Ahhh", Freddie Screamed, "why aren't you finding this scary", Freddie said as peeves came towards him.

"Itty bitty first yeah scared of me of woo is me", peeves said as Freddie ran towards the bathrooms with peeves on his tail.

"So... Dinner", Alice said as the three of them made there way to the great hall.

when everyone was eating flitch came running in with his cat close behind shouting, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you outa know", and with that he fainted with fud on the floor.

Everyone abrupted into Chaos.

until Dumbledore stood up at his lectern and shouted, "QUIET... Prefects lead your houses to there common rooms please quickly and quietly".

"Our common room is in the dungeons you idiot", Laura shouted with the slythrins.

"Yeah, are you try to kill them", Alex shouted, the rest of the hall turned to see who had said that but where befuddled when there was know one there in the end. Alex had hid under the table as everyone was filing out of the hall.

And the teachers started filing questions at the unsuspecting headmaster.

"What are we going to do Albus?",

"How are we going to lure it out?",

"How did a troll even get into the dungeons?!",

" OMG FREDDIES IN THE BATHROOM ON THE DUNGEONS", shouted Alex from beneath the table.

The professor looked towards the Gryffindor table to see a Girl dunking under.

"You can come out now Alex" Lilly said to her niece in a kind voice.

"hey...", she said sheepishly, "my friend ran into the bathroom in the dungeons because he got chased by peeves so my best guess is that he's soon to be supper for the troll of you lot don't get a wiggle on", she said as she emerged.

Silence settled in the great hall at her comment.

"Didn't you hear the girl get a 'wiggle' on", Dumbledore said with a smirk at the word wiggle and with that they all made there way toward the troll even Alex.

_**Hey if you like my story then please leave a comment, and what do you think will happen next?**_

_**also the made up Characters personality are based on people I know!**_


End file.
